Aftermath
by Knkira
Summary: Naruto & his friends are tired after going through another ninja war. Life has changed for all of them, and new things are happening. Enjoy. *This was supposed to be done in chapters but its all on one doccument.


Aftermath

Sc:1 The war was finally over; the clouds of smoke began lifting. Sakura's arm had a shooting pain through it but she smiled anyway. Naruto was out of breath but he was relieved that the war was finally finished. Hinata's group rushed over to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Kiba sighed and saw Naruto on the ground. "What? It was too hard for ya?" he said. "Cha cha, very funny Kiba," Naruto laughed. Hinata ran to Naruto's side. "Naruto-kun, are you OK?" Hinata whispered. "Yeah, thanks Hinata." Naruto replied. He rose onto his elbows and kissed Hinata's lips. Hinata's face turned bright red and she looked away. "Thank-you Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke softly. Kiba rolled his eyes and got onto Akamaru, "Come on Shino, Kurenai-sensei, needs to see us." "Right," Shino replied.

Sc:2 "Sasuke, your bleeding!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's alright Sakura, it's not too serious, what about you?" He said. "I'm fine," Sakura answered lying. She lifted her arm and helped Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke leaned on Sakura and smiled. "I'm returning to the village you know?" Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you were going to destroy all the elders." She questioned. "I was. Then _you_ changed my mind," Sasuke replied. "Sakura…." He began. Sakura's eyes shifted to his, his eyes held a strange trance. He leaned in to her face, and she could smell his breath. He moved forward and closed his eyes. His lips softly touched Sakura's then pressed down. Sakura blushed and closed her eyes. Taking the moment in, she breathed calmly. "I missed you," he said backing his head away. Sakura's eyes shone and she smiled. Sasuke's voice was in a whisper, "Will you restore my clan with me?" he said his voice solemn. Sakura looked a little embarrassed, but she was pleased. "Yes, Sasuke," she replied. Sasuke leaned into Sakura's face for another kiss and this time; passionately.

Sc:3 Sakura entered Sasuke's old room. She helped him to his bed, and took off his robe halfway to bandage his wounded shoulder. Sakura placed her hands on the open cut and flowed her chakra into the wound. It healed quickly and Sakura removed her hands. Sasuke caught one of her hands and brought it up to his face. Sakura looked at him with curiosity; Sasuke kissed her hand and then gazed up into her eyes. He leaned back and placed his head in her lap. Sakura blushed again and looked down; she smiled and bent down to kiss his lips. Warmth seeped into her body from the kiss and she leaned in for another. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her head and pulled off her shirt. Sasuke lifted his head and turned to face Sakura. She looked away but Sasuke took his hand and moved her chin towards him. He pushed Sakura's body down and got on top of Sakura and looked into her eyes. "You must be joking, you can get off now Sasuke," Sakura said. "Should we check if I'm joking?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed and looked back at him. He moved closer and kissed her again. His hand moved out to grip hers. He licked his lips with pleasure and kissed her neck. Sakura began sweating and thought to herself, "He's not joking." Sasuke's hand moved from hers and onto her dress. He zipped the front down and admired Sakura's chest. He leaned forward again and kissed lower and lower. Sakura blushed even more and began getting sweaty. Sasuke grabbed his belt and slid off the rest of his clothing. Sakura turned red and smiled. Sasuke pulled the the rest of Sakura's clothes off and as he did she looked at the curse mark on his neck, _"He still has it?"_ She thought. Sasuke's pleading eyes looked into Sakura's. "Ready?" He asked as he shifted his body. "Yes," Sakura said gripping the sheets under her. Sasuke lowered himself, and Sakura squirmed. "Look at me Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him. She looked and saw something that hadn't happened in a while. "You smiled, Sakura said, that means you're happy right?" "Yes, yes I'm very happy," Sasuke replied. The night was enveloped in lust, and everything was perfect.

Sc:4 Months passed and the village was oddly quiet one evening. Sakura walked among the stores looking for Mrs. Higorishi (the bread maker) but everything was deserted. Sakura dropped her things and ran for her house. She was out of breath when she reached her house. Sasuki and Sakue were not there, Sakura called out their names all throughout the house and she received no reply. Panic racked Sakura's body and she fell to ground trembling, her worst fear was appearing. If everyone was missing, houses deserted it only meant the village was going underground because of war. She clutched the ground, and took control of her emotions; she rushed to her room and changed. She knew her children were going to be protected by the jounin teachers. She was going to fight; she had a good idea who it was against too. Minutes passed and Sakura ran towards the village's main gate where smoke was rising. She finally came to an open area where all the adults of the village were located, formed into a line against one thing standing about a mile from the gate. A hand appeared on Sakura's shoulder. She turned and nodded. Naruto smiled at Sakura and gave his solemn condolences, he was the Hokage and he had a responsibility to save his village. The others separated for Naruto to advance, and Sakura caught a glance at the figure standing ways off. Her eyes seemed to lie, _but were they really? _With glowing black flames surrounding his body, his eyes turning a gruesome red color and an evil smile stretched across his face, _it was Sasuke. _Sakura gasped and fell to the ground.

Sc:5 "Why is he acting like this?" voices sounded. Sakura was helped to her feet by her old friends, Sai and Ino. Dizziness faded into Sakura's mind and she stumbled again, using Ino as an extra leg. "She's hurting most out of everyone." Ino whispered. Faces glanced at Sakura and flashed back to Sasuke. He had become a violent force that scared half the village, considering he was more powerful than the deceased Orochimaru; who he killed. Everyone poised themselves in a fight stance, waiting for Sasuke's first move. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he flashed into his memory of the old days training, and remember what the old frog had said, "_Someday you may see Sasuke again. If he changes completely he might be serious, but I fear because he was trained by Orochimaru, he will remain evil no matter what. There's nothing we can do to stop him if he receives the black flame. The black flame is not just some pretty thing surrounding one's body. It's a force field, and not only that but it gives its owner an immense strength unimaginable. I've only seen this once, and even in my old age, I could not figure how to defeat this obstacle." _Naruto's eyes studied Sasuke and not long after Sasuke began gloating in absolute pride. He believed his power was so immense he wasn't going to waste any on the jounin. He only wanted to face Naruto. Naruto smirked, but then his countenance turned into shock. He whipped behind the other guards and told the others what he had discovered. "Orochimaru is back!!" Eyes grew wide; Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee started a frenzy of talking in all aspects of the situation. Sakura leaned against a tree looking at her husband; turned against the village, the same one where his home was, where his children were. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, she realized _he was still cursed. He would always be cursed, and he could never remove it, he would always be controlled by Orochimaru. _She closed her eyes and remembered the day in the forest when Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck. She griped her arms and remembered the happy times. She got strength from the memory, and opened her eyes and balled her hands into fists_. I'm the one who's going to stop him; I think I'm the only one who can._

Sc: 6 Moments became hours, blood was running everywhere. Sasuke was a blur and countless bodies flooded Sakura's vision. She collapsed on the ground, out of breath and full of defeat. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Naruto face-to face with Sasuke. Voices were far away and Sakura tried to call out Sasuke's name but nothing came out. She clutched her stomach, and blood poured out from her mouth. _I tried, I tried so hard. So hard. He looked at me like an enemy. He looked like he hated me, absolutely hated me. Like when we were children. He wanted to kill me. KILL ME. _Naruto's hand grasped Sasuke's throat, popping noises rang in the air, and thunder was becoming louder. More voices, calling Sakura's name, vibrations on the ground. She closed her eyes and groaned when something moved her body onto her back. Warmth came into her body into her arms and stomach. Pain stabbing spasms broke the warmth and wretched her body, screaming in pain Sakura screamed Sasuke's name. Darkness was swallowing her, she wanted no one else but Sasuke, she wanted to see his smile. Tears streamed down her face and she screamed louder. More people gathered around Sakura. Naruto leaned down and looked at her with sympathy. He handed a bottle of something to one of the medical ninjas. He left swiftly and whispered something quietly to Ino; who was by Sakura's side. "I'm going to take her to the hospital; she isn't going to heal here." The voice replied. More throbbing hit Sakura's stomach, and she cried in horror, her body lifted and she felt like she was floating. _Maybe I'm dead. Maybe I won't ever see him again. Maybe I'm alone; maybe everything up until now was a dream. It was a nice dream. I had a good life. _The last words she heard was, "You're going home."

Sc:7 Brightness broke the darkness, first by surprise, then on purpose. Sakura blinked once, twice, three times. "Hello sensei." A girl's voice said. Sakura looked over at her side, a girl about 13 stood beside her with a worried look on her face. Sakura noted it was her student Kymokio. "I was so worried sensei; I couldn't leave the hospital for one minute. They brought you in covered in blood, you were screaming in pain. They said you were dying. All because of _him_." Sakura's blank stare at the ceiling made Kymokio more worried. "Did you want to know the bad news?" Sakura flicked her eyes towards Kymokio. "Yes?" Kymokio stalled for a couple minutes giving small gestures of concern. "What's the bad news Kymokio?" Kymokio flinched, she whispered, "They say you lost your baby." Sakura's eyes closed. "Sensei?" Kymokio laid her cool hand on Sakura's forehead. "I'm fine Kymokio." Sakura choked through cracked lips. Kymokio grew anxious, "Wait….I don't get it. You should be crying right?" Sakura glared at Kymokio who quickly apologized. Sakura sighed, "It's actually ironic. I didn't want to tell Sasuke I was pregnant again. It was our third child. Maybe only 4 months old. But see, I don't think I will ever see him again." Kymokio gave her a strange look, and shifted nervously. "I'm not supposed to tell you this because of your condition, but Sasuke was taken to the facilities under the village, and is now in containment." Sakura sat up quickly. "He's still alive???!!!!??" Kymokio patted Sakura's hand. "You can't leave sensei; you've had internal bleeding for 5 hours! Plus you've broken 4 bones in your spine and ribs, and bruises cover your entire body!" Sakura grimaced at the pain, she hated to know truth, she'd rather have lies than truth_. Months in the hospital. Endless hours of white paint, smelling bleach, wrenching pain. Maybe I am going to die. _Kymokio left after an hour of worrying and reading to her. Sakura noticed flowers covering the table next to her. Cards overflowing the first drawer. She picked the closest one. It was from Naruto surprisingly. She opened the card and read the small words, "_Sakura, I've known you for years, and we've grown up together. But when you went across and faced Sasuke, it was the most stupid thing you've ever done. Now I shouldn't be talking, but even though you've married Sasuke, he wasn't the same Sasuke you married. He recognized you as an enemy. Sakura, I gave you a potion from the ancient Hokage. It's a pain-deading drug; it works over time, so you may have to take your time training again. Take care Sakura. I know you're not stupid. _The last word turned Sakura's thoughts into anger. She crushed the card and threw it against the wall. How long would she have Sasuke? Two minutes and he leaves again. Sakura gasped, clutching the bed. Breath escaped her and her lungs closed. Buzzing rang into her ear and nurses crowded into the room. Beeping grew painfully louder. "Doctor! Her heart is failing!"

Sc: _8 __Hours before. _

_I'm scared. It's so dark. I'm scared of the dark. Where are mommy and daddy? _Sasuki's eyes filled with tears as many children surrounded her. Her brother was with all the male boys. A teacher from the third unit was rounding up all the little kids and spoke in hushed tone. Sasuki looked around her; she noticed the children were being sorted by gender, then age within the gender. She was with the female 7's. The walls suddenly started shaking and she gripped her body, scared. Two of her friends sat near her and they whispered about things they had heard about the situation. "I heard one of the elite ninjas fell unconscious and was taken to the hospital screaming in pain." Sasuki's eyes shifted, "Do you know who that was?" Both girls fell silent. Yakio whispered, "It was your mom." Sasuki's face went blank. Had her mom had been hurt? Her mom could lift a whole building up, and her medical chakra was amazing! How could someone defeat her? Thoughts bubbled into her mind and she sat by herself trying to figure out who could defeat her. Another loud thunderclap shook the caves, and brought Sasuki back into closed her eyes a second time and imagined a monstrous creature attacking the village, and her whole village surrounding it and using all their abilities to take it down. She imagined her father, his powers immense, standing in front of everyone with the Hokage, destroying the evil disturbing the village. And her mother, healing in the hospital. A smile appeared on her face. She had no idea that the evil which she dreamed was of her father. And that Sakura was slowly dying.

Sc: 9 Night creeped over the mountain, clouds formed and the thunder was still audible. Sakura turned her head to look at the darkened sky. A nurse quietly came into the room and laid a book on her table and left. Sakura's eyes skimmed the title, a romance book. Sakura guessed who it was from. A card fell from the inside. Sakura opened the letter and read the words; it was from Kaskashi, dated a year ago. "_If you happen to be reading this then I am not alive. This book was secretly stashed in my bookcase until an emergency arose. This letter could be considered my farewell will. I want to admit that even though I was harsh on Team 7, they all have surpassed other teams. All three of them went through so much. After Sasuke left Team 7 both Sakura and Naruto changed. I can never forget Naruto and Sakura's dedication. Even in pain or sorrow both of them stopped at nothing to rescue Sasuke. But they both must understand this, since Orochimaru has given Sasuke a curse mark, he can never return to his former self, he will be forever changed. I cannot explain events of my death but all three of my students should know they will become the strongest members in our village. …." _Sakura stopped reading. Tears had formed in the corner of her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. She looked at the window and then in the direction of the door. She moved her legs and pain stretched across her body. Her feet moved to the floor and she managed to stand and slowly limp over to the window, "I have to do this. I am the only one." She punched the window, setting off no alarm she hoped and jumped to the ground. She ignored the stabbing pain and ran off to the Hokage's building. Pain meant nothing to her, and she sneaked behind the ninja guards and went into the side door, entering a dark tunnel. She knew the whole building inside out, considering she worked there for 4 years of her life. Tunnel after tunnel Sakura came to different doors; she opened every one carefully and finally came to one near the end and heard soft whispers. She edged the door open. Through the slit of light she could see Sasuke chained each of his arms, and his feet. His head was bent down, and blood covered the floor. Sakura almost shrieked and pushed the door open and ran over to him. Sasuke suddenly, fiercely struggled against the restraints almost attacking Sakura. She stopped abruptly and her eyes changed to fear. Sasuke's eyes held the same hate, and glowed, his red Sharigan eyes changing. Sakura limped forward sobbing, "Sasuke, don't you recognize me? I'm Sakura. I'm your wife Sakura! I love you, I –love---…" She collapsed onto the floor weeping. Sasuke watched her, unchanged. His voice was hoarse but it was coherent, "Why do you care?" Sakura lifted her face up; she responded quickly, "How could I not? I've never stopped caring about you, I love you. I've given you hope and happiness; I never want that to disappear." She ended with tears falling down her cheeks. Sasuke's red eyes eased. "You should stop wasting your time. I don't love you." Emptiness filled Sakura. Darkness grew, and Sakura felt like she was going into a black hole. She stood up shakily, and looked at him. She took his face in her hands, and frustration locked to his features. Sakura smiled nevertheless and pressed her lips into his. Addicted to the feeling, she kissed him again with such fervor Sasuke's body became less rigid. Sasuke's eyes became black ovals and his mind was his own briefly. "You have to leave, it's not safe anymore." Sakura tearfully smiled and replied, "I don't mind." Sasuke's face held a distressed expression and he answered, "Sakura. I'm being taken over. I thought this was all over but I realized this two mornings ago when I visited my parent's grave. I felt this intense hate grow inside me, and I felt so angry. All of a sudden I heard Orochimaru's voice in my head, saying poisonous words. I'm cursed Sakura. And this time I can't come back, no matter how much I want to. Please tell Sasuki and Sakue I love them so much. And I'm apologizing for what I've done to you. I can't be with you anymore Sakura. But please know I love you." Sakura's eyes shocked she screamed, "You don't talk like that! I can make this all go away! I can help you!" Sasuke's chains tensed and the Sharigan eyes reappeared. Sasuke ceased to exist at this moment and Sakura ran from him. She ran so far she finally buckled under her weight from the pain and fell to the stone floor. It felt like hours to Sakura, staring into space, wanting nothing else but to feel Sasuke's arms holding her and whispering in her ear I love you. She closed her eyes and opened them to see herself staring at feet. She looked up and saw Naruto's concerned face. "We've been searching throughout the entire village for you. They got so worried when they saw the broken window." Sakura just cried bitterly, unable to speak, she couldn't go on without Sasuke. How could she explain this to her children? Naruto's strong arms lifted Sakura's limp body all the way to the hospital. Sakura was unconscious, lost in the world of sorrow. Thinking she would never see the love of her life again. _She was wrong._

Sc: 9 Sasuke stood facing the tomb. Raindrops scattering the ground, and trickled down the side of Sasuke's face. His eyes were focused and then he closed them. He forced all the chakra in his body towards his hands. He grabbed the dirt from each of the graves, and put the dirt in two coffin-like basins. Swirling flames covered the two boxes and the chakra was visible. Dark shapes began forming into bodies. Sasuke's hand hovered over each leaving chakra distributed over each form. Faces began developing and Sasuke's eyes scanned over them, not misplacing any detail he smiled delighted that his creations resembled their models. _Good. Wonderful. Are you happy now? _The voice echoed. "No." Sasuke's mind was in conflict. His desire was so different than what it was the day before. What had changed? Yesterday he craved power, he craved destruction. Now he wished sinfully, after a woman. He shook his head, these thoughts were pointless. He planned to annihilate the whole village anyway. Yet he yearned for a certain woman who said such pointless things. The two figures had stood up and now stood next to Sasuke. His parents. They were reborn, newly transfigured. The sun went behind the clouds. (note: Sasuke is possessed during this time. He has also escaped)

Sc: 10 Everything was white, the walls, the ceiling, and the sheets. Sakura sighed and pretended to be somewhere else. Day after day was the same, the pain stayed, visitors came and went, tears followed, page after page in the same old book. Was this it? Was she going to spend an eternity in a bed? She missed her children, especially Sasuki. Everyone had been safely admitted underground, and for weeks now they were able to re-emerge and continue their lives in the village. Sasuke had disappeared; and the elite ninjas were out all over the country, but found nothing. Unexpectedly Sakura got a visitor from someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "Hello Sakura." Sakura gave a warm smile. "How have you been?" Tsunade asked. "I've been better; my internal organs haven't healed yet." Sakura replied weakly Tsunade frowned, "Why did you do it?"Sakura leaned back, "So many people have asked that." Tsunade laughed a short laugh, "Well I wonder!" Sakura glanced over at Tsunade, she hadn't changed much. She still looked 25, even though her real age was much over that. "Tsunade, you've been in love right?" Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Yes." Sakura continued, "Well sometimes the things we do for love is stupid." Tsunade was not convinced. Sakura sighed again. "He told me something that changed my life forever." "Which was?" "He asked me, Sakura why do you love me? I responded with, "I've sacrificed everything I am for you. For your whole life you were alone, and I tried to help you when we were young, and you rejected me. Now I can understand why, but because of that rejection, I've gotten so much stronger and my feelings even stronger. There's no other person I've ever cared about as much as you. There is something in you that just needs me, _I make you happy_." Sakura ended without finishing her story. Beeping blared throughout the room and nurses ran into the room. Tsunade quickly rolled her sleeves and placed her hands over Sakura's heart. Immeasurable amounts of chakra flowed from Tsunade's hands into Sakura's heart. Sakura's vision blurred, and she couldn't feel anything, numbness, she liked it. Sasuke appeared in her sight and she called his name but he turned staring at her with his hatful eyes and screaming back he said "I HATE YOU. THERE'S NO POINT." _There's no point. There's no point. _Sakura knocked back and cried harder, Tsuande's voice calmed her, speaking comforting words. Sakura's sweat dropped from her hair and dropped down her face. "She has a fever of 104." "Is she going to suffer forever?" No response. "Will she ever recover?" "Perhaps. If by miracle." Sakura's mind spinned, dizziness erupted her thoughts and she lost control of her stomach. "Sakura….." Ino ran into the room and told Tsunade what had happened. Someone left Sakura's side and went into the hallway. Voices continued and Sakura's stomach turned again. "She can't know." _She can't know? She can't know what? _Sakura's mind still sound, she could hear but her stomach churned again and the pain grew increasingly. Two figures became visible at the door. Sasuki and Sakue looked at their mother for the first time in a month. They ran to her side sobbing. "Mommy! Mommy!" Sasuki held her mother's hand and held it to her face, "Please get better Mommy." Sakue shifted to the other side and held her other hand. Eventually both of them climbed on the bed and lay on either side of her. Sleep enveloped them and they dreamed of the happier times with their whole family.

Sc: 11 _Stop, please stop it. I can't take this anymore_. "It's too late Sasuke, you can't turn back." Sasuke glared at her, "How can you say that?? I can change everything, if I had the ability." She laughed mockingly, "You can't defeat the new Orochimaru. You can't even dream about beating him." She laughed again. "You are nothing like my mother. Nothing." She stopped laughing. "Oh Sasuke, how could you say something like that to your own mother! Even after Orochimaru gave you the secret power for resurrecting the dead, and gave your family back to you!" Sasuke glowered at her. "I have a new family," Sasuke replied. He was chained to a post, his hands tied behind his back. "And to think, now I have grandchildren. Oh what fun it'll be to see them cry!" She laughed sinfully. Sasuke tried to struggle free but the bounds held him in firmly. "I'm going to kill you." "What a cruel thing to say to your mother," she said. She walked off leaving the room empty. Sasuke's head fell; he didn't want to see his own children be killed in front of him. He knew he couldn't do anything. He had tenfold his original power, but the curse mark still scared him. He could transform into a monster, whenever his power went overboard. Just like Naruto. Sasuke's thoughts were drowned in the fear of losing control and killing Sakura, and his children. He grit his teeth, and small tears dropped from the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to lose his family twice. "Theres nothing you can do Sasuke. Even if you tried," a dark voice sounded. Sasuke tensed, and glared into the darkness_. His evil laugh grew louder. _"I've been waiting to meet you again, my student." Sasuke answered, "I thought I killed you." Orochimaru laughed another sinister laugh. "You were mistaken." "You bastard, go to hell!" Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru wandered around Sasuke, "Do you wish to know what I plan to do? Or rather, what I have you do?" Sasuke was silent. "I plan to destroy this village, and all the other villages, but because you've lived here once, I'm arranging for you to destroy this village with your new power. And for you to kill every single last person, and finally to kill the Sixth Hokage." He ended his speech with a smirk. Sasuke clenched his teeth, "I can't do that." Orochimaru laughed, "Sasuke I'm giving you some of my new power, I'm very sure you'll be able to defeat every single jounin in this village." Sasuke's eyes welled with soft tears, "I CANNOT KILL MY OWN FAMILY. I AM NOT LIKE ITACHI." Orochimaru became quiet. "Well…. something is in need of change then." Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "NO!!!!!!!"

Sc: 12 "Please get better mommy," their voices said quietly. "Oh sweetie, I'm trying." Sakura replied inaudibly. _My children need me. Yet I'm dying. No, I can't die. No matter what, I cannot desert my children. _"Mommy where's Daddy?" Sasuki questioned. Sakura tightened her eyes, "He's not going home for a while hun." Sakura said. "Is he fighting?" Sasuki hastily asked. "No sweetie, Daddy is just busy. He needs time alone." Sakura lied. Sasuki grasped her mother's hand. Wet drops fell onto Sakura's hand, and Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuki crying. Sakue was behind his sister, looking sympathetically down at Sakura. _He wasn't even old enough to know his mother was hurt. _Sakura slowly sat up, gritting her teeth. "It's alright Sasuki. Everything is going to be alright." Sasuki climbed onto the bed and sat in front of Sakura's body so Sakura could hold her daughter without weight on her legs. "I love you sweetie," Sakura whispered. "I love you Mommy." Sasuki replied. Sakura looked over at the silent Sakue, "I love you too my darling boy." Sakura smiled. Sakue grinned and ran to the other side of his mother, and got into the same position as his sister. There they sat, perfectly happy. Perfectly blissful, tears of happiness running down Sakura's face. They were uncomplete. _Nothing would be the same anymore._

Sc: 13 Cracks sounded throughout the air. The trees shivered in the earthquake. "Good Sasuke, you're getting so much better." Sasuke's Sharigan eyes shifted and three more giant, massive rocks were flung at him again and Sasuke's jumped swiftly in between them and punching them, turning them into pebbles. "Now for something interesting." Orochimaru said darkly. The afternoon sun shone brightly before turning black, and the sky turned red. Chakra was everywhere and a group of heavily armed, trained soldiers surrounded Sasuke. With few movements Sasuke flipped the whole group of about 60 men onto their backs, writhing in pain. Sasuke smiled evilly, his Sharigan eyes gave him speed, intelligence, power and satisfaction of destroying an obstacle. Suddenly more men appeared more than before and Sasuke jumped, ready for attack. His eyes darted from each man, and he sped through all of them, hitting them in one point and letting each man fall, trembling to the ground. _Sasuke's chakra attack, almost like Neji's. _One man began screaming in pain, being tortured in his mind, and sinking to the ground crying. "Now Sasuke, this isn't your Sharnigan training this is your physical training." Orochimaru gestured. Sasuke smiled, releasing his gaze from the man. "I was just having a little fun." Both Orochimaru and Sasuke walked from the area into a deep cave. "Today is the day isn't it?" Orochimaru spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke replied. His eyes returned to normal, and he knew; deep in his heart what day it was today. Kabuto appeared and whispered something in Orochimaru's ear. "Change of plans Sasuke. We have to re-locate again." Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, "You should just give up. The onbu black ops are the most elite ninjas in the village and they will continue with their mission no matter what. I know. I was one of them." Orochimaru smirked. "You're better than all of them now." Sasuke smiled with pleasure. "I can't wait to crush all of my opponents in that village."

Sc: 14 "Sakura!" Naruto said. Sakura's body was being pulled up by a strong force, Sakura went unconscious. White light circled her body, and chakra flew out of her body and covered the room. "What's happenun to mum?" Sakue yelled. Naruto gripped little Sakue's hand. Sakura's mind was to be sacrificed in order for her survival, Naruto was told. There was nothing more he could do for his friend; but this. Her memories of Sasuke were going to disappear, and the memories of her children. She was going to be able to live without any pain. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. The stranger he had met in the sand village had spoke these words, and yet he wished for an alternative. The jounin's hands were above his head and Sakura's body now fell back onto the bed. His fingers covered Sakura's eyes and the ninja spoke words in a spell-like manner and ended the procedure. Naruto nodded in gratitude and took Sasuki and Sakue with him out of the room. Both children were crying, an undying love for their mother they would always have. But Naruto decided the best thing to do for them, for them not to suffer; was to erase their memories of their parents. Tsuanade met with Naruto and discussed the situation quickly. "I will take the children into a different village. There they will become normal children, with no memory of their parents. I shall take them under my care and be their grandmother." she finished. Naruto solemnly nodded, "They must never find out what has happened." Tsuanade bowed her head and took each child's hand. They left the village that day. Sasuki didn't know what was going to happen to her and her brother.

Sc: 15 Early morning the dew covered the petals of all the flowers. Sasuke sat at the hill looking over the village, and the sky that spread over it. The sun glittered across the plain and Sasuke breathed in the fresh air. Orochimaru came up behind him. "It's time to leave Sasuke." Sasuke got up and looked at his village one last time before its final destruction. "Where are we exactly going?" Sasuke mentioned. "The village of the mist. I have business there with an old friend and I must go before something happens." Orochimaru retorted. Sasuke only knew the village of the mist was home to Kisame, one of the members of the Akatsuki. Sasuke thought back, the Akatsuki had disappeared after most of the members had been defeated. His brother of course was one of them. His memory flicked back when he and his brother were fighting, and when Itachi's life was finally explained. He glanced up at the path ahead, it lead across a foggy bridge connecting to a large stone gate with the letters "Mist Village" printed on it. Sasuke trudged on, glaring into the back of Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes shifted to the moving figures concealed beneath the trees. He poised ready to attack, his eyes turning their familiar red color. Two elite mist shinobis jumped in front of Orochimaru, exposing their presence. Orochimaru disappeared and Sasuke's genjutsu enveloped the surroundings capturing the two ninjas. His mind distracted the two ninjas from their motive, and he forced them to recollect their most graphic memories. The two screamed in pain and Sasuke released his technique. Orochimaru returned in a smoky cloud, smiling, "Good Sasuke, just like we had planned." They continued closer to the quiet village, and Sasuke could feel the tension and pressure in the air.


End file.
